


Cereal

by Prawnperson



Series: Alternate universes [2]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Birds, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: This is just raw sugar.





	Cereal

———  
———

“Food wizard is sweet.”

Wolfgang says simply. It’s unexpected. Strange. Not related to anything that they’ve been talking about.

“What?”

The larger man seems to be preoccupied with making something. A spear with something dark and squirming tipped at the end.

“You are sweet. Like cereal. Good.”

There are a few beats of silence until Warly lets out a hysterical little laugh, immediately biting his lip as soon as Wolfgang tilts his head at him.

“That’s...not right...”

“You fed birds. Is nice thing.”

Wolfgang puts his spear down, claps his hand against Warly’s back and the smaller of the two tries his best not to show the fact that it really, really hurt with little success. Wolfgang doesn’t seem to pick up on it, and if he does, he doesn’t mention it, but does rub his thumb between his shoulder blades in a motion so small Warly should definitely not pay so much attention to it.

“No one else feed birds. Birdies is good. Small things. Little.”

“Mhm.”

His hand hasn’t left his back yet. Warly fidgets slightly, and he still doesn’t move himself off, which is mildly confusing but mainly appealing. Warm, too.

“Do you like birdies?”

Warly wrings his hands together, counting each time he feels his fingers move over the back of his hand in a way that borders on obsessive.

“They’re better in a pot than in the sky. Nice, though, I suppose. Pretty little creatures.”

Wolfgang makes an affirmative noise and nods rather briskly. It’s an odd interaction.

“Good.”

The shift is so sudden it’s almost a little bit panicking. Wolfgang presses the hand harder against his back, and Warly doesn’t have time to make any sound of alarm before he finds their mouth pressed together.

Oh, God, ok, oh.

He doesn’t know what to do. His hands curl and uncurl on autopilot until eventually planting on Wolfgang’s shoulders. They both seem to be kissing like it’s too cold, like their lips are numb, and they move in an awkward and unpredictable way. Warly lets out an involuntary squeak, making Wolfgang pull away.

“That was bad?”

He asks, genuine upset in his voice. Warly shakes his head dumbly, save for another small sound that he curses himself for, and lays his hand over the other man’s, which earns him a smile.

He’s rather surprised that that worked.  
For what he’s convinced is the first time in two years, the tight little ball of anxiety in Warly’s stomach unknots, and he goes back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...hear me out...they’re gay...


End file.
